Webber Wiki:Spielwiese2
fethryloonduck @ lw97tumbl Wie immer, Fethry war wieder einmal, um seinen Arzt zu sehen, Dr. Wieland. Er hielt den Arzt für eine gute Person, aber er folgte nicht immer seinem Rat - Föthry wollte nicht aufhören zu sein, wer er war, er wollte nicht zu einem der sogenannten "normalen" Leute werden. "Verrückt in einer kranken Gesellschaft ist eigentlich gesund", hat er einmal in einem Buch gesehen. Er nahm seine Pillen am Tag und arbeitete in der Zeitung von Scrooge - er ging es gut, nicht wahr? Es gab keine Notwendigkeit, sich zu beeilen. Fethry sitzt auf einem Stuhl vor dem Arzt und sagt, immer noch nach unten; "Guten Tag, Arzt Wieland ..." lw97tumbl Doktor Wieland: "Guten Tag, Herr Duck. Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber du siehst nicht sehr gut aus. Bist du sicher, dass du in den letzten Wochen deine Pillen auf der täglichen Basis genommen hast? Du weißt, wie wichtig sie für dich sind, damit du normal bleiben kannst. "Dann hört Dirk Wieland ein Telefon. "Warte eine Sekunde." Er kommt am Telefon. "Hallo? Ach du, Schätzsche. Entschuldigung, isch hab grad echt net viel Zeit zu schwätze. Isch hab also mein wichtigsten wichtigsten wichtigsten meinen meinen meinen......... Na, Netz Dagobert oder Donald Duck, sondern Dussel Duck. Ja, weiß scho, dass das schwierig wird, brochst mir net Salbei. Der ist halt so. Und ja, Schätze, klar machcher unser Picknick, des ist doch kei Frag. Auch, isch muss jetzt wirklich auf, auch, servus und Bussi. "(Übersetzung:" Oh, es ist dir Honig, höre, ich gehe keine Zeit zu reden wegen meiner wichtigsten Patienten, die ich hier habe, Herr Duck. Nein, es ist Fethry, nicht Scrooge oder Donald, ich weiß, dass es schwierig wird, es ist nur so, wie es ist, vertraue mir, und ja, natürlich wird unser Picknick geschehen, jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen Telefongespräch endet. "Tut mir leid, es war nur meine Frau, die mich an das Wochenende erinnerte. Jetzt zurück zum Thema. Herr Duck, machst du immer deine Pillen? " fethryloonduck "Ja, ja, ich nehme die Pillen, ich schlafe und essend, alles ist toll. Ich versuche auch, Don allein zu lassen, aber du weißt, wie es ist, er beharrt für mich, dort zu Mittag zu essen ... " Er hat immer versucht, seine beste Form dem Arzt anzuschauen. Föthry wollte das Dustan nicht wieder verlieren. Er seufzte. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?" lw97tumbl "Wohin gehen? Zur Toilette? Okay, dann verspreche ich mir nicht zu rauchen. Hast du sowieso das Rauchen aufgegeben? Das würde schon etwas sehr Gutes für deine Gesundheit tun. Oder du meinst, dass du nach Hause gehen kannst Tut mir leid, aber es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die diskutiert werden müssen. Machst du sportlich Und deine Cousine ... du solltest mich wirklich von ihm fernhalten Du weißt, wie schlecht das Stalking ist. Der kritischste Teil ist dein Neffe. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst, er ist fast wie der Sohn, den du nie für dich gehabt hast. Aber Kinder brauchen jemanden, der wirklich für sie da sein kann, und ich bin sehr unsicher über dich. Ich sehe, Sie versuchen sein Bestes, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, aber ... "Der Arzt wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Kinder können manchmal stressig sein, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht immer gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Besonders mein ältester Sohn Max. Er war 4, als er von einem Auto in der Nähe unseres Hauses in Geisa (deutsche Stadt in Thüringen) getroffen wurde. Der Krankenwagen konnte leider nicht rechtzeitig ankommen und er ... "Der Arzt brach in Tränen zusammen. Verständlich. Doktor Dirk Wieland, in der Regel geboren in Fulda, Hessen, hat drei andere Kinder, ein anderer Sohn namens Tim (wer ist 21 und war 2, als sein Bruder verstarb), eine Tochter namens Jennifer (wer ist 18) und noch ein anderer Sohn namens Jonas ( wer ist 12), aber man kann sich vorstellen, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gibt als ein Kind zu verlieren. Gesamtdirektor Dirk Wieland ist ein ziemlich verstockter und freudiger Mann, aber auch er hat seine emotionalen Seiten. fethryloonduck "Ich rauche nicht! Nur weil ich manchmal Marihuana für medizinische Zwecke verwende, kannst du nicht reden, wenn ich ein Süchtiger wäre ... " "Ich versuche zu laufen, aber ich will nicht alleine laufen, und Don hilft mir nicht. Und ich bin nicht stalking ihn, ich überprüfe, ob er von Zeit zu Zeit okay ist, weil er mein bester Freund und mein Cousin ist. Ich habe nicht einmal in sein Haus geplagt und ich habe in diesem Monat nicht einmal seine Korrespondenz gelesen? " "Ich habe es geschafft, mich auf Dugan zu verlassen. Manchmal verbringt er das Wochenende mit Don, aber Don ist wirklich so gut, weißt du? " Fethry sieht aufrichtig Sorgen, wenn der Arzt plötzlich anfängt zu reden über seinen Sohn zu sprechen. "Es tut mir leid ... denkst du darüber, Doktor? Willst du darüber reden? Vielleicht solltest du den Rest des Tages ausziehen und ausruhen, was denkst du? " lw97tumbl Dirk Wieland beginnt zu denken. "Alright Herr Duck. Versprechen Sie mir einfach, weg von Donald zu bleiben und mehr für Ihren Neffen zu sorgen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, erinnert er mich sehr an Maxi. Sie erinnern sich, dass ich ihn getroffen habe, als ich Sie letzte Woche zu Hause besuchte und sogar ein bisschen mit ihm spielte. Er ist irgendwie süß, weiß nicht, warum du ihn immer wieder schreckest. Es tut mir leid, ich glaube, du musst mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wenn du kein Sorgerecht verlieren willst. Ich meine, gerade jetzt bist du arbeitslos, nicht wahr? Und über Marihuana: Ich habe das auch rauchen, als ich in Tims Alter war, aber schnell davon entfernt war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich schon meine medizinische Ausbildung begonnen. Wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte, wäre ich nicht in dieser Position. Ich versuche mein Bestes, um Ihnen zu helfen, aber irgendwie funktioniert das nicht so gut, hm? Ich fürchte, ich muss wegfinden, um zu sehen, dass du deine Pillen jeden Morgen nimmst. " fethryloonduck Er trifft wütend auf eine Hand auf den Tisch; "Natürlich will ich Dugan nicht verlieren, und ich verbringe die meiste Zeit mit ihm! Aber er ist ... Kompliziert, jeder in der Familie denkt, er ist ein schwieriges, zerstörendes Kind! Ja, ich bin arbeitslos, aber früher oder später wird mich mein Onkel wieder anstellen - das ist immer so. Er fällt in seinem Stuhl, sichtbar verärgert. "Ich bin mir sehr bewusst, dass ich nicht ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden muss. Und warum muss ich Don vermeiden? Ich liebe ihn, er ist mein engster Verwandter, und ich will ihn jeden Tag sehen ... " lw97tumbl "Ja, ich weiß, aber er braucht nur eine Pause von dir. Er haßt dich überhaupt nicht, aber insgesamt Donald liebt es, allein zu sein, solange seine Freundin oder seine Neffen nicht da sind. Ich habe ihn ein oder zwei Mal mit ihm gesprochen und er erzählt mir, dass er dich mag, aber er will dich nicht die ganze Zeit sehen. Ich sehe auch meine Verwandten in Deutschland - meine Brüder und Schwestern, meine Cousinen, meine Eltern, mein Onkel Gerhard, meine Tante Trude, mein Schwager und meine Schwiegereltern - nur ein paar Mal im Jahr, aber jedes Mal wir tun, wir verbringen viel zeit miteinander. Vermeide einfach Donald für ein paar Wochen, vertraue mir, es wird dich besser fühlen. Auch schreie mich nicht an oder ich muss dich bitten, zu gehen. Und ich fürchte, es sieht aus wie deine Sorgerecht für Dugan ist in Gefahr. " ' ' Er kreuzt die Arme und schmollt. "Ich schreie nicht ... Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Don nicht denke, dass es ein Problem ist, dass ich immer in seinem Haus auftauche, es ist nicht so, wie viele Leute damit umgehen könnten, wie verschroben er ist ... ich habe noch einen bruise in meinem Arm des letzten Mal hat er mich geschlagen ... " "Und Dugan ist großartig ... ich schwöre, es ist wahr, er ist glücklich, mit mir zu leben." Föthry wurde auf dem Stuhl wie ein kleines Kind, unkooperativ, Arme und Beine gekreuzt. Er fängt an, an seinem Telefon zu schreiben. ' ' Der doc war nicht so glücklich "Herr. Ente! Bitte schalte dein Telefon aus! "Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. "Hör mal zu. Das ist ein ernstes Problem. Nicht, dass ich mit der Polizei zusammenarbeite, aber du weißt, dass Donald dich für ein dauerhaftes Stalking melden kann. Ich will nicht gemein sein, vertraue mir Ich mache nur mein Bestes für dich. Du hast noch eine Chance, nicht ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Vielleicht möchte ich auch mit deinem Neffen reden. Erlaubst du mir das zu tun? " ' ' Fethry bringt das Telefon runter, frustriert. "Ich bin keine Gefahr für jemanden, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich zu einem Asyl oder so etwas geschickt werden kann ... Ja, ja, du kannst mit Dugan reden - er wird bestätigen, dass er in Ordnung ist, du willst mich anrufen Er ist mit Don ... oder ist es auch jetzt ein Problem, denn ich bin anscheinend verboten, mit meinem eigenen Cousin zu reden ... Don wird mich nie melden, er liebt mich, er braucht mich so sehr wie ich ihn brauche ... " Er schnaubt und murmelt vor sich hin; "Kildare hat Recht, Ärzte lösen nie etwas ..." ' ' Dr. Wieland seufzt. "In Ordung. Es tut mir leid für das ganze Drama Mr. Duck. Ich bin nicht verrückt, ich bin ziemlich besorgt Viele Ihrer Familienmitglieder waren auch besorgt, dass man mit Drogen in Berührung kommen könnte - und wenn ich Drogen sage, meine ich Drogen, keine Medizin. Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt gehen, ich habe auch andere Patienten. Hast du Donalds Telefonnummer? " ' ' "Gott sei Dank ..." Thinks Fethry. Er spricht leicht die Nummer für Donalds Haus, seinen Job und sein Handy. Er steht in einem Sprung und sagt einen schnellen Abschied vom Arzt. Es war klar, dass er so schnell wie möglich abreisen wollte. "Wir sehen uns nächste Woche." ' ' Der Arzt kommt schnell am Telefon und wartet, bis der Summer klingelt. "Hallo? Bin ich mit Herrn Donald Duck? " ' ' "Ja, ich bin es, ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber ich werde dir bald bezahlen ..." Es war immer Leute, die um Geld baten; Donald war müde. Er hatte das ganze Haus gereinigt und für vier Kinder gegessen, und Dugan leistete immer mehr Mühe, als die Dreiergruppen zusammen gegeben hatten. ' ' "Ist Dugan hier?" "...Wer ist es?" Donald erkennt die Stimme nicht zuerst und war misstrauisch - er wollte nicht so ein 4-Jähriger telefonieren. ' ' "Mein Name ist Dirk Wieland. Ich bin Föthrys Arzt. Du musst sein Cousin Donald sein. Ich habe dich gehört und er versteht sich nicht sehr gut, hm? " ' ' "Sein Arzt, ist er krank?" Donalds Stimme zeigte sicherlich etwas Besorgnis. "Schauen Sie, Fethry ist ein Chaos, er bricht in mein Haus, er treibt mich verrückt und bringt mich in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten, aber er ist meine Cousine, und ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert, seit wir beide kleine Enten waren ... " ' ' "Verständlich, und es sieht auch so aus, als könne er sich nicht um seinen Neffen kümmern. Auf der anderen Seite musst du wissen, dass er schwere ADHS hat und Medikamente braucht, um nicht auszulaufen. Er sagt, er brauche sie, seit er 11 Jahre alt war. Aber was ist mit Dugan? Und was ist mit seinen Eltern passiert? " ' ' "Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, sicherlich weiß die ganze Familie, dass er verrückt ist ... Aber wir helfen uns gegenseitig, das ist die Familie für das ist es nicht? Dugan ist in Ordnung, der kleine Teufel schläft endlich, nachdem er alle meine Pflanzen zerstört hat ... " ' ' "Seine Eltern sind nach einem Flugzeugabsturz verschwunden, wir glauben, dass sie tot sind. Dugan selbst lebte für 4 Jahre allein im Dschungel, schlechtes Ding, weil er so ist wie er ist, denke ich ... Erstmal sah ich das Entlein er handelte wie eine kleine wütende streunende Katze, er pflegte zu beißen, kratzte und schrie auf Leute ... " ' ' "Sieht aus wie das Beste, was Dugan in ein Waisenhaus bringen würde - ich meine, wenn er niemanden hat, der sich um ihn kümmert. Seine Eltern starben, man kann sich nicht um ihn kümmern, da du schon genug Stress hatte und sein eigentlicher Tutor nicht geistig genug ist - also fürchte ich, das ist die einzige Lösung. " ' ' "QUACKSALBER! NEIN! Natürlich nicht! Wer zum Teufel findest du dich? Keine Kinder dieser Familie werden in ein Waisenhaus gehen. FUCK YOU! "- Und Donald schaltet das Telefon aus. ' ' Dann kommt Huey herein. "Onkel Donald, was ist los?" "Leute, die um Geld bitten, Huey, es ist okay ..." "In Ordnung." Huey geht. Dann klingelt die Klingel plötzlich. "Gott, was ist jetzt, lasst uns hoffen, dass sein Fötter sein Kind wegnehmen kann ..." Er schnaubte immer noch wütend. Aber es war nicht Fethry. Es war niemand anderes als Onkel Scrooge, der kleinste Mann, den Donald jetzt sehen wollte. "Onkel Scrooge!" er seufzte: "Bist du gekommen, um wieder zu Mittag zu essen?" Er versuchte, den Witz zu lächeln - Donald trug noch eine Schürze und hielt einen Besen. "Es ist wirklich nicht die beste Zeit jetzt, aber ... Äh ... Ist alles in Ordnung?" Onkel Scrooge lächelte "So in etwa. Sie wissen, dass Sie um 7 Uhr ankommen müssen, um meine Zeit morgen zu polieren? " "Wie konnte ich ein so angenehmes Programm vergessen?", Knurrte Donald. "Tu nicht so, als wäre du dumm, du bist doch nicht schlau genug." Dann ging Scrooge in die Küche. "Was isst du zum Abendessen?" "Das ist kein Restaurant, lieber Onkel ... Ich war dabei, eine Pasta zu machen ... mit was auch immer im Kühlschrank gelassen wird." "In Ordnung, besser als nichts." Dann kommen alle sechs an den Tisch und dann klingelte es wieder. Diesmal stand Dewey (der mit der blauen Mütze) auf und öffnete sich. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er Föthry. "Oh, hallo Onkel Fethry!" "Hallo…" Föthry war nachdenklich und besorgt Nachdem er Dugan gesehen hat, gibt Fethry ihm eine lange Umarmung und versucht sein Bestes, nicht zu weinen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass er Angst hatte, zu Donalds Haus zu kommen und dort nicht das Entlein zu finden. ' ' Donald bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber es war nicht klug, ihn bei dem Abendessen etwas zu fragen. Wunderbar macht er für jeden ein Essen! aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er das machen könnte. Er würde sich bei Fethry beklagen, aber nachdem er seine Cousine so traurig gesehen hatte, war er mehr besorgt als verrückt. ' ' Dugan fragt sorgfältig: "Unca Fethry, was ist das Problem? Du siehst irgendwie traurig aus. "Louie:" Ja, er ist nicht der Einzige, der es wissen will. "Scrooge:" Im Ernst, ist das ein Ding? "Huey:" Was? "Scrooge:" Ich weiß es nicht. " Dewey: "Aber ich würde es gerne wissen." Huey: "Also ich." Louie: "Wir sind eine Familie!" Dann klingelte es plötzlich wieder. Donald, verärgert: "Wer ist diesmal? Hoffentlich nicht Gladstone. "Scrooge:" Hoffentlich nicht Brigitta. "Fethry, ernster:" Hoffentlich nicht ..: " ' ' Die Enten sahen sich unglücklich an, als wären sie auf etwas gewartet, das ihr Leben definieren würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden lacht Donald ein wenig nervös. "Nun, was für eine dumme Sache, es ist keine große Sache, ich gehe dorthin, da muss nur noch ein fauler Verwandter essen ..." Föthry wollte nicht warten Er holt Dugan hoch und fängt an, in die Hintertür des Hauses zu gehen - wenn es für ihn wäre, würde er sie überholen. Niemand würde seinen Neffen auf die Hand legen. ' ' Donald öffnete die Tür. Es war niemand, der Schaden zufügen konnte. Es war Oma Duck, die friedlichste Seele der Familie. "Oh, hallo Großmutter." "Hallo Donald. Es war nicht mein Plan, heute hierher zu kommen. Aber mein Auto brach zusammen. "" Oh, niemals. Ich kann es reparieren. Aber wie du schon hier bist, kannst du hier zum Abendessen bleiben. Ich meine, du hast mich so oft eingeladen, also muss ich jetzt zurückzahlen Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe genug für sieben Leute gekocht, also muss es auch für acht reichen. Oder hast du Gus mit dir? Wenn ja, dann brauchen wir Nahrung für fünfzig. "Donald lacht. Oma lacht mit ihm. "Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber warum acht? Hast du noch mehr Gäste? Lassen Sie sich erraten, Scrooge ist einer von ihnen, hm? "" Er ist ja. "" Aber wer sind die anderen zwei? "" Nun, Fethry und Dugan. "Dann kommt er zum Hinterhof:" Fethry, hör auf, albern zu sein! Es ist nur Oma Duck und sie will definitiv Dugan nicht wegnehmen. "" Nimm ihn weg? Warum? ", Fragte Oma neugierig. ' ' "Don ... Woher weißt du das?" Föthry sagte, nähert sich ein wenig verwirrt. "A-ahn ... Sie sehen, sie riefen mich am Nachmittag über Dugan an, aber es war nichts ... Mach dir keine Sorgen." Fethry umarmt Dugan stärker; Es war spät, und der Junge war schon sehr schläfrig - Donald hatte einen schönen Job gemacht, der den kleinen Teufel müde machte. Offensichtlich gab es keinen Platz für alle, um im Haus zu schlafen, dann geht Fethry zu Donalds Zimmer und liegt im Bett mit Dugan. Er wurde immer paranoider. ' ' Oma, verwirrt: "Bitte, kannst du sagen, was ist los mit Fethry? Er scheint sich über die Anerkennung hinaus verändert zu haben. Ist er krank oder so? Hat er ... "Sie hat den Satz nicht beendet. "Du meinst Krebs? Nein, aber es ist ein weiteres ernstes Problem, das ihn sehr unter Druck setzt. «» Bitte sagen Sie es mir. «» Bitte erzählen Sie uns auch! «, Sagte Scrooge, Huey, Dewey und Louie sagten, sie kämen aus einer Stimme und einem Geist. "Nun, ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ...", begann Donald, aber dann wurde er wieder unterbrochen. Der Grund: es klingelte wieder! "Ernsthaft", grummelte Donald. "Dies ist jetzt das vierte Mal in den letzten 50 Minuten. Ich brauche 5 Dollar für jeden Klingelton. "Scrooge war beeindruckt. "Nun, schöne Idee, obwohl es von dir ist. Ja, warum nicht? Ich glaube ich sollte wirklich ... "Er wurde von Oma Duck unterbrochen:" Ernsthaft fam, worauf warten Sie noch? Warum öffnet sich niemand? " ' ' Fethry war mit Dugan zusammengerollt und ließ seine Hand langsam in die Haare des Jungen laufen. "Was ist falsch?" sagte der Junge verdächtig. "Wir spielen ein Spiel, Dugan ... wir müssen uns verstecken und ruhig sein." "Was für ein dummes Spiel, ich will nicht spielen!" "Hush, du musst ruhig bleiben, und ich verspreche, dass ich dir morgen etwas Gutes geben werde, wenn du ruhig bleibst ..." ' ' Oma Duck öffnete die Tür. Es war noch kein böses Wesen. "Serwas!" Es war Ludwig von Drake, der österreichische Cousin von Scrooge, der auch ein berühmter Professor ist. "Ich habe gerade beschlossen, einen Besuch zu besuchen. Oh, und ich sehe, Sie essen Pasta! Leiwand! Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich ein Zertifikat beim Kochen von Teigwaren besitze? "" Du hast schon ", sagte Donald. "Und ich fürchte, es gibt hier nicht genug für uns alle. Außer wenn Fethry und Dugan nicht essen wollen. «» Sind sie auch hier? «» Ja, aber sie sind nicht so glücklich wie du. «» Warum nicht? «Donald sagte zum Hinterzimmer:» Nun, cuz, falsch Alarm noch einmal. Im Ernst, du bist wirklich ein Huhn. "" Aber warum? ", Fragte Scrooge ungeduldig. "Fethry, jeder will deine Schwierigkeiten kennen. Also erzähl. Wir sind eine Familie." ' ' "Kannst du jetzt aufhören zu verbergen, ich bin hungrig, Onkel Fethry ..." - Dugan grunzte. Föthry war von der Situation müde. Er beschließt zu kommen und bringt Dugan mit. Er seufzt. "In Ordnung, ich bin hier ..." Er hatte immer noch Angst - aber es gibt nichts, dass seine Familie ihn nicht beschützen konnte. Ludwig begrüßte Fethry und Dugan: "Servus Fethry und auch Hallo Dugan, ich habe dich in einer Weile nicht gesehen. Ich bin in den letzten zwei Monaten in meinem Heimatland Österreich und habe fast alle Universitäten in Österreich besucht. "" Hallo Onkel Ludwig ", sagte Fethry schwach. "Was ist los?", Fragte Ludwig besorgt."Nun, mein doc ..." "Doktor Wieland?" "Ja. Er beschwerte sich über mich, über meine Pillen zu vergessen und er erzählte mir auch ... "Seine Augen fingen an zu reißen. "Mein Sorgerecht war in Gefahr." "Für Dugan?" "Für wen sonst?" "Oh mein Gott!", Sagte Oma schockiert. "Ist das der Grund, warum alle mich gewarnt haben, sich nicht zu öffnen?" "Richtig", sagte Donald bald. "Sie ... das können sie nicht!", Sagte Louie schockiert. "Das tut das nicht zu unserem kleinen Cousin!", Schrie Dewey wütend. "Und zu unserem ersten Cousin, der einmal entfernt wurde", sagte Louie entschlossen. "Kinder, bitte beruhige dich. Panik wird nicht helfen ", versuchte Donald, die Drillinge zu beruhigen. "Donald ist richtig", sagte Scrooge. "Außergewöhnlich." "Habe ich zehn Cent mehr Geld?", Scherzte Donald. "Donald!", Sagte Oma wütend. "Hast du den Schwere der Situation nicht erkannt? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sehr er deinen Cousin stört? "Donald sah zu Fethry, der sein absolutes Bestes gab, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Jetzt kam Kummer über Donald. "Nun, Oma, du hast recht ..." Er wurde von Dugan unterbrochen. "Ich habe hungrig!" Donald hat schnell vergessen, was er sagen würde. "Du hast recht. Wir sollten die Nudeln nicht dafür kalt lassen. "Allerdings hat sich niemand wirklich gefühlt, viel zu essen, außer für Dugan. Föthry wird jetzt noch nervöser. Er wusste, dass der Jugendschutz jederzeit ankommen konnte, um seinen geliebten Neffen wegzunehmen. Er war noch nie in einer großen Angst gewesen. Normalerweise ist er einer der ruhigen Mitglieder der Familie, aber in solchen Situationen verliert er sogar seinen Verstand. Er war in der Nähe verrückt. Er machte eine Entschuldigung, ins Badezimmer zu gehen und sich dort zu verschließen. Natürlich nicht für die üblichen Sachen. Die Angst, Dugan zu verlieren, tötete ihn. Er fing an zu schwitzen und zu zittern. Er setzte sich auf den Toilettensitz und hoffte, sich zu beruhigen, aber es wurde noch schlimmer. Er fühlte sich wie kotzen, aber in dieser Situation hätte das auch nicht geholfen Er wollte all seine Frustration schreien, aber er schwieg, weil er wusste, dass jemand ihn hören würde.Er wollte nur Dugan behalten. War das zu viel Er ist definitiv kein schlechter Onkel. Er ist einer der wenigen Leute, die sich tatsächlich mit dem kleinen Teufel auseinandersetzen. Kinder brauchen ihre Eltern, und Dugans Eltern sind tot, also warum sollte er sich nicht um ihn kümmern? ' ' Fethry versuchte sein Bestes, um seine Vernunft zu behaupten, er konnte sich nicht vor allen ausflippen. Er schlägt die Mauer; und wieder, und wieder, bis seine Panik nachlässt. Dann benetzt er sein Gesicht in das Waschbecken Wasser und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und schaut auf den Spiegel. "Ich sehe wirklich wie jemand aus, der weggesperrt werden sollte", dachte er. "Vielleicht ist Dugan nicht sicher mit mir", dachte er. Er atmete tief und die Welt schien verzerrt zu sein, das Geräusch der Stimmen draußen war gedämpft und fern. ' ' Fethry fühlte sich wie alles um ihn herum drehte sich herum. Sein Herz schlug schneller als je zuvor. Er begann zu ohnmächtig zu werden. Alles schien zu verblassen. Mittlerweile beendete die Familie das Abendessen. Natürlich war Dugan derjenige, der am meisten davon aß, was bedeutet, dass es nicht viel gegessen wurde, weil ein 4-Jähriger nicht so viel essen kann. Es war noch etwas übrig, obwohl es gemeint war, sich auf neun Personen zu verteilen. "Sure niemand will noch mehr?", Fragte Donald. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. "Ich bin sooooooooooooo voll", sagte Dugan. "OK, ich werde es selbst essen", sagte Donald. "Es ist nicht so viel." Aber am Ende hat er auch sein Essen nicht beendet. Schließlich sagte er. "Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. "" Das wäre endlich eine tolle Idee von dir. Du siehst immer so aus, als hättest du nicht geschlafen, als ich in meinem Büro ankomme. «Donald seufzte Natürlich konnte er nicht sagen, dass er nachts die Enten-Avenger war und deshalb die Hälfte der Nacht sagen musste. Er gähnte "Nun, Onkel Scrooge, gute Nacht. Gute Nacht, Onkel Ludwig. Gute Nacht, Oma. Gute Nacht, Dugan. Gute Nacht, Jungs. "Dann erkannte Dugan, dass sein Onkel nicht da war. "Wo ist Unca Fethry?" "Er ging auf die Toilette, ist aber noch nicht zurückgekehrt", antwortete Donald. "Du hast recht, das ist seltsam." Dugan schrie: "UNCA FETHRY! Es ist Zeit zu gehen!" ' ' "Hey ...", sagte er und versuchte, den gedämpften Geräuschen zu folgen, "Don, bist du es? Ich bin hier ..." Er legt beide Hände an die Wand - seine Vision war verschwommen und er konnte nicht verstehen, wo er war war - "ich bin verloren ..." sagt er schwach "es tut mir leid Dugan, ich habe dich verloren ..." Er schluchzt. Er ließ sich die Mauer herunter, er wacht in einer Ecke des Bades. Er berührt schwach eine der Fliesen des Bodens. "Es ist weiß ... ich muss schon in einem Asyl sein ... es tut mir leid, Dugan ..." ' ' Dugan, der bereits an der Badezimmertür angekommen war, war verwirrt. Natürlich konnte ein 4-Jähriger das nicht gut genug verstehen. "Nein, ich bin doch nicht donnie. Dugan, dein Neffe. Warum entschuldigen Sie sich? Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen. Kommen Sie, tummeln Sie sich nicht herum. "Dann Ludwig, der alles hörte (weil er nur das Badezimmer benutzen wollte), kommt herum. "Oh mein. Sieht aus wie es ein ernstes Problem ist. "Er geht zur Badezimmertür. "Fethry? Können Sie mich hören? Geht es dir gut?" ' ' "Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin!" er schrie lauter "Ich weiß es nicht, Dugan, bitte sei gut ..." Fethry kratzte den Boden wie ein Käfig, das versuchte zu entkommen. "Ich kann nicht raus, ich kann nicht, ich bin ... sorry ..." ' ' Dugan hatte Angst. "UNCA FETHRY! HÖREN! «Ludwig seufzte. "Ich fürchte, es ist sinnlos. Er ... "Ludwig wusste nicht, wie man das einem Kindergärtner erklären sollte. Dann kam Donald an. "Hey, was ist los?" "Fethry ist drin und weigert sich zu kommen." "Du musst mich verarschen." "Ich bin nicht! Das ist die Wahrheit. «» Ich weiß, aber warum sollte er das tun? «» Ich weiß es nicht. «Dann kam auch Oma zu. "Was ist los? Worauf warten Sie noch? "" Fieber ist da drinnen ", sagte Donald."Dann warte nur, bis er raus ist", sagte Oma. "Du hast uns falsch verstanden. Er hat sich hier eingesperrt. «» Wirklich? Oh mein Gott? Ich hoffe es ist nichts Schlimmes. "" Ich habe große Angst, es ist ", sagte Ludwig in einem sehr ernsten Ton. "Lass es uns einfach vergessen. Er beruhigt sich früher oder später. Ich erinnere mich einmal, wie vor zehn Jahren, als er in meinem Badezimmer schlief. Also sollten wir uns nicht stören ", sagte Donald. Jetzt wurde Oma wieder wütend"DONALD FAUNTLEROY DUCK! Kannst du nicht sehen, wie ernst die Situation ist? Und wie kannst du das unmöglich sein? Wenn Daisy davon hört, wird sie für mindestens einen Monat nicht mit dir ausgehen! Es ist deine Cousine, die in Gefahr ist! "Donald sah nach unten. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Was wäre, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre. Er konnte nicht aufhören, seine Augen zu zerreißen. Schnell nahm er einige Werkzeuge heraus und begann, die Tür zu brechen ... ' ' "Beep", war das erste, was Fethry hörte. "Piep Piep." Ununterbrochene Geräusche, als ob etwas am Ende des Tunnels markiert "Signalton, Signalton." Er fing an, seinen Körper wieder zu fühlen. Unwillkürlich atmete tief ein "Er ist aufgewacht, endlich haben wir ihn bei uns!" Sagte die Krankenschwester. Föthry wurde immer mehr verwirrt. "Was ... was ist los?"